Up On The Ridge
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One Shot. Kelsey Miller had everything she'd ever wanted. The friends, the job, the title... well – everything except a certain guy who she couldn't get out of her mind, that is.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first one shot in forever, but I owe my good friend (SoCalStar529) big time, so I thought I better repay her somehow! I hope you like this and all you other readers too. It's based on the song **_Up On The Ridge _**by **_Dierks Bentley_**... and that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Up On The Ridge

I walked through the huge building that had been hired by my company for the night, wondering where I was supposed to look as my friends and fellow colleagues grabbed a hold of me, pulled me in for hugs, shook my hand in congratulations and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff that was beginning to make my head hurt. It wasn't that I wasn't appreciative of all the attention, I knew it was going to happen once I finally accomplished the one thing I was there to do... but still, it was starting to get hard to breath.

You see, for the past two years I had worked for World Wrestling Entertainment as one of their Divas – and now, after taking part in my first ever Wrestlemania matchup, I had won the title to become the Women's Champion. It was a dream come true... well, all of it apart from the attention, of course. I loved my friends, and the people I worked with, but right now I was exhausted. It had been a long day, and all I wanted now was to curl up in my bed and sleep for a week.

"Excuse me, Miss Miller... I was just wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"

I groaned, feeling slightly bad with myself for not wanting to turn around, but I did it anyway – right into the huge frame of someone I knew _very _well. My eyes made their way up his body slowly, his black dress trousers, his dark blue shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, showing off his tanned chest beneath, until I finally reached his face. His eyes sparkled in amusement, and the smirk on his lips matched. I could feel my heart automatically beating twice as fast as it had done moments before just from his presence.

"Randy, hey," I tried to make my voice happy as I grinned up at him, but it came out more like a stupid, surprised gasp that left me breathless.

"Hey back," He grinned, his hands reaching out and pulling me towards him so that he could hug me tightly. I know I had complained about hugs before, but this was definitely one that I didn't mind, "Congratulations, Kelsey. You did a great job out there tonight." His voice sounded slightly muffled as his cheek pressed against the side of my head.

"Thanks, so did you," My smile automatically grew at the thought of Randy's match against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. I loved those two guys like brothers, but it had been good to see Randy whoop their asses.

It was strange that I thought that way, because a few months ago, I would rather have died than complimented Randal Keith Orton. It was pretty much safe to say that when we had first met, we'd despised each other. Or, I'd despised him; at least... he'd just wanted to seduce the new Diva into sleeping with him. That just wasn't my style, but no matter how many times I turned him down, how many times he pissed me off beyond measure, he still kept trying...

Until eventually he got what he wanted. It had been three months before this point that he'd managed to find me in a drunken state, and I'd just given in to him, hoping that once it was said and done he'd give up – but it wasn't that easy. When it was over, we both realised that after all the crap we'd put each other through since we'd known each other, something had happened. I knew I couldn't speak for him, but I guess from the way he began to act around me, the way he suddenly became the perfect guy, that he felt the same.

I just didn't have the guts to ask him if he did, or to tell him that after all the months of hating him, I'd ended up falling in love with him.

"Why thank you," He chuckled, pulling away and looking down at me, his lips pulled sideways as if he were contemplating what to say, "I was wondering if you'd like to get out of here for a while? Go somewhere a little less... hectic."

"I'd love to," I nodded his way almost instantly. I knew it was late, perhaps even early morning by now, but as much as I needed my sleep, I'd rather spend time with him. Plus, anything was better than staying with the huge crowd of people that I couldn't seem to get away from.

"Alright, I have the perfect place," Randy smiled down at me, his fingers lacing through mine as he began to manoeuvre through the people around us.

I held on tight, letting him lead the way, my heart in my throat as I wondered where he was taking me – but most importantly, what was going to happen when we got there.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"I think... I'm glad I didn't get all dolled up like the other girls," I laughed lightly, looking down at my jeans and t-shirt, panting a little from the big walk we'd just taken to reach where we were now – but as I looked out from the ridge, I knew it had been worth it. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. I never realised that I would find a place like that in Arizona. "And it's beautiful. How did you find it?" I turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"I had a little free time earlier," He shrugged, walking over to a pile of branches and twigs which must have been collected beforehand. I raised a suspicious eyebrow, walking closer to him as I watched him pull out a lighter and set fire to it. We both stayed silent for a few moments, mesmerised by the flames as they flickered from one piece of wood to the next.

"You planned ahead," I said it more as a statement than a question, "What would you have done if I'd have said no?"

"Then I'd have been pretty damn lonely here by myself," He chuckled as he stood up and brushed his hands off on his dark jeans.

Silence yet again took over as he held his hand out to me. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, the moonlight dripping from them, and knew that whatever he had in store for me, I was okay with it. Whether he was there to tell me that he wanted to be together, or if we couldn't, or if he simply wanted to sit with me in silence, I'd be happy – because at least it had happened. At least I'd realised that he wasn't the bad guy I'd first thought.

I smiled lightly as I pressed my hands into his, his own fingers wrapping through mine as he led me to the edge of the ridge so that we could look down at the view below. I could still see the lights from Phoenix, but it still seemed like we were on a totally different planet. There was no noise but the sound of the fire and the wind. No people except for us.

"Doesn't it make you want to just shout out?" Randy spoke up, practically reading my mind. It did – I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs into the wide open spaces, I wanted to dance around like a fool in the dirt, because there, it didn't matter. There was nobody to hear or see except for him.

So instead of holding back, I did just that. I sent a wicked grin his way before I screeched; giggling as I finally lost all my breath and had to stop, my echo still sounding in my ears.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my mid section, and my eyes grew wide as Randy's quiet laughter sounded in my ear. I hadn't even noticed he'd moved behind me until then, but I wasn't complaining. It felt so good to be wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered, his breath sending shivers down my spine as it tickled my cheek.

I felt one of his hands lift to my hair, and his fingers began to run through it, untangling the blonde knots that the wind had created. My eyes closed from his touch, and I struggled to listen to anything around us to begin with, but as I finally did, a small smile grew across my lips. It had taken a while for my senses to adjust, but now that I had, I could hear wildlife everywhere.

"Crickets, an owl, and..." My eyes grew wide at the sound farthest away, "A wolf?"

"I'd say more like a coyote," He added, his grip growing stronger as if he were protecting me, "Don't worry, he won't come near us."

"I'm not worried," I shook my head, spinning myself around to face him. My breath caught in my throat at how close his face was to mine. Okay, so maybe I _was _worried, but it wasn't because of the coyote.

Randy's hands left my hips, only to tangle themselves in my hair again. His eyes shone brightly and stared intently into mine, as if to ask permission. I wanted to nod, or say yes, but I couldn't bring myself to speak... so eventually, he asked me with words.

"Kiss me," He barely even whispered, his face close enough now so that our noses were touching.

He didn't have to ask me twice. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck and I pulled him close, forgetting about everything the minute his lips touched mine. My job, my title, the fire, the animals... all of it. All that mattered was him.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there together, but when we finally pulled away, the sky was growing a dull red. I couldn't believe that we had been gone so long, or maybe we'd left later than I had thought... but either way, it was almost dawn.

"Maybe we should get back," I heard him sigh, and his voice sounded disappointed.

I frowned; my eyes darting around to the fire that was still going strong... and to the blanket lay down on the floor beside it, which I hadn't noticed before. It didn't take me long to realise why he sounded like he did.

"Wait," I shook my head, holding on to him to keep him from moving away, "I don't want to go, not yet. We need to talk this through."

"Talk?" His eyes grew guarded, and a small sigh escaped his lips. Despite the grip I had on him, he still managed to move back a few steps, shaking his head as he did, "I'm not good at talking. I thought that you would have known that by now."

He was right... he wasn't good at talking. I had been waiting for months for him to tell me about how he felt, or hell – at least why he was nice to me all of a sudden – but it wasn't going to happen, so I knew that I was the one that was going to have to do something about it.

"Fine, don't talk... just listen," I shook my own head, stepping closer to him again, "Please, just listen to me?"

I waited, hoping that he wasn't going to back away, that he wasn't going to chicken out like usual. His eyes looked from the fire, to the blanket, then back to me, and in those few small seconds something had changed. His guarded expression had gone as he nodded without a word, turning back fully my way. I let out a deep sigh, suddenly nervous as I tried to think up some big speech for him.

"A year ago, hell, a few months ago... I hated your guts, Randy. At night I prayed for you to get injured, or to get fired, or anything that would mean I didn't have to see you again," I cringed at my words, but the smirk that grew across his lips told me that he wasn't offended, "But after that night – the night we spent together – everything seemed to change for me, and I know that deep down, it did for you too. You changed, you weren't the asshole that was trying to chase me anymore... yet somehow, I was kinda disappointed, because after all that, I realised that maybe I wanted you to."

"You... did?" Randy's smile disappeared and a frown grew across his face. I groaned, wondering how he'd never even noticed my attempts of flirting or hints at me liking him. Why did he have to be so damn oblivious?

"Yeah," I sighed, refraining from rolling my eyes, "I have no idea how, or why – but in the time I spent hating you, something happened. It took me a long time to realise this, but I eventually saw that perhaps I had never really hated you in the first place. Perhaps I had just been scared of letting things happen, of things getting serious," I shook my head, my eyes connecting with his again, "But you know what? I'm not scared anymore, Randy. I'm not scared to admit that I was wrong about you, or that what happened between us wasn't a mistake, or that... that I'm in love with you."

I waited yet again, for him to say something – _anything _– but he just stared at me, eyes wide. I could feel my heart thumping and my stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of my confession, and him not feeling the same way. But he'd just kissed me. Surely that meant something? Unless... unless he was just being his old self again.

"Say something, please," I spoke up, not being able to take it any longer.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." His eyes changed to mischievous, and a small smirk grew on his lips, "I'm still trying to get over the part where you said you never hated me."

"Randy!" I whined, punching him playfully on the arm. Trust him to joke around at a time like this.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," He chuckled one last time, before he lifted one hand to stroke my cheek, his face turning serious, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say those things? I always knew that you weren't like other girls... well, at first I've got to admit, I was just being my own dumb self trying to win over the new pretty girl – but after a while I began to realise that wasn't all that I wanted. When it finally did happen, I felt hollow. I'd finally got what I wanted, but it had left me with a huge, gaping hole... and that hole was you. It took me too long to realise that what I'd done, not leaving you alone, chasing you, and every other stupid thing I did, was because I needed to be around you. I needed you in my life."

"You could have done what any other guy would have done. Introduced yourself, been nice for a few hours then asked me on a date," I raised a playful eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm not like other guys," He grinned back, "So that's why I started to change. Why I tried to be a good guy for you, a good friend... but I don't want to just be your friend, Kels. I love you too."

For not being very good at talking, he'd done a pretty good job at it.

"I don't want to be just your friend, either."

I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him towards me, kissing him with all my force. I felt his hands roam down to lift me up. I felt him walk over to the fire and place me down on the blanket. I felt his warmth as his hands trailed across my stomach, pulling my shirt over my head...

And the rest was mind numbing bliss.

As Randy made love to me, the sun began to rise. The wild flowers basked in the heat, the tall grass around us blew in the wind, the light shone down through the trees around us, the morning dew glistening upon them. As the sun began to rise, I gave everything I had to the man that I loved, and I knew there was no other place in the world I'd rather be.


End file.
